Misunderstanding
by OneSolution
Summary: "What were you doing in Lucy's bed!" Gray asked, shaking him back and forth. "I slept with her!" It was just a huge misunderstanding. NaLu. Oneshot. Bonus Chapter up.
1. Misunderstanding

Lucy awoke with a strange warm feeling. She tossed and turned. 'Why is it so hot?' She thought. She tossed and turned some more before angrily sitting up. She flipped her pillow and lied back down.

'That's strange' She thought. 'I don't remember Plue being pink'

Her eyes shot open. She turned over and sure enough. There was a patch of _pink hair_ that belonged to _someone _who was nonchalantly sleeping in _her_ bed. Normally, she would have just ignored this and went back to sleep, preferring to throw a tantrum when she was awake and refreshed. However, this was the _7th_night in a row that this particular person decided to sleep over. 'This is the last straw,' she thought angrily.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Natsu! Go sleep in your own damn bed!" She yelled, before kicking him out the window, shattering the glass. She huffed, and climbed back into her bed drifting off to sleep.

Natsu landed face first onto the ground. 'What is her problem?' He thought irritably. She never minded him sleeping with her before. Usually. she would only scold him in the morning before they headed to the guild. Standing up, he stretched, rubbed his eyes, and yawned before dragging himself home.

* * *

The dragon slayer woke up the next day feeling tired from last night's events. He attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. 'This is all Lucy's fault,' he thought bitterly. If she hadn't woken him up, he would have been at the guild by now, eating breakfast and kicking Gray's ass. 'Might as well go to the guild now.' He thought.

Natsu tiredly walked to the guild, almost falling asleep halfway.'Where's Happy when you need him,' he thought as he forcibly dragged himself to the guild. 'He could have flew me to the guild, but he went on that mission with Wendy and Charle' He thought.

Once he arrived at the Fairy Tail building he breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the guild doors. All eyes were on him as he made his way over to the bar.

"Natsu, you're unusually late today" said Mirajane as she cleaned some bar glass.

"Yeah, I know," said Natsu. "Its okay I'm..."

Natsu paused a moment to yawn. "...all fired up"

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Natsu sat up straighter. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," he admitted. "Can I have some breakfast?"

Mirajane nodded before walking away to fill the order. Natsu looked around the guild. Everyone went back to minding their own business. Natsu arriving late was not that interesting. It was unusual, but not exciting. Gray spotted his rival and proceeded to walk over.

"Flame head, you look like shit." Gray said, as he sat down next to Natsu.

"Leave me alone ice queen," Natsu retorted.

"What's wrong?" asked Gray in a mocking voice. "Tired?"

Natsu growled.

"If it weren't for Lucy, I'd kick your ass by now," said Natsu.

Gray raised an eyebrow.

"What did Lucy do?" asked Gray.

"She kicked me out of her bed," said Natsu while yawning.

...

…

...

The entire guild turned to look at Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Natsu asked. "Something on my face?"

Everyone remained silent. Their eyes wide as dinner plates. Their jaws touching the floor. No one could find the words to speak. Natsu, the oblivious dragon slayer who never shown any interest in the opposite sex, slept with Lucy.

Gray was first to recover. He ran over to Natsu and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey! Watch it Ice freak!"

"What were you doing in Lucy's bed?!" Gray asked shaking him back and forth.

"W-W-What?" Natsu asked confused.

"Answer me!" shouted Gray.

The guild awaited his response.

"I slept with her!" said Natsu while struggling to get free.

Gray dropped let go of Natsu.

He stood there, dumbstruck.

Natsu, his rival, slept with Lucy.

Natsu slept with Lucy.

'Natsu lost his virginity first!' Gray thought angrily.

They were now on uneven playing fields.

Natsu would always be ahead of Gray in terms of manliness.

Gray grabbed Natsu again.

"H-Hey let go of me!" shouted Natsu.

"I'll show you Natsu" said Gray with a smirk on his face.

Natsu looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu, suddenly scared for his life.

Gray looked at Natsu with eyes full of determination.

"I'll show that you won't be the only one whose slept with a girl!" shouted Gray as he let go of Natsu and ran out of the guild.

Before Natsu could register what had happened the guild was on him, asking a million questions at once.

"Natsu you slept with Lucy?!"

"How did you do it?!"

"Is Lucy pregnant?!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"That's Manly!"

"Did you use protection?!"

"I didn't know Lu-chan would do such a thing."

"What did Natsu Do?"

Natsu sat in the middle of the guild, surrounded by his guild mates. 'What's happening?' thought Natsu. Everyone was acting so weird. They were attacking him with so many questions. He couldn't even hear himself think.

"Natsu!" shouted the voice everyone was familiar with.

Natsu gulped.

"H-H-Haii, Erza?" asked Natsu, trembling with fear.

The crowed opened a path for Titania.

Erza walked to Natsu, never breaking eye contact.

'This is it' thought Natsu. He was going to die. For something he did not do. Natsu braced himself.

He felt two arms pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu," said Erza in a much softer voice, "I respect yours and Lucy's decision to take your relationship  
to the next step."

Natsu looked confused, but relieved. He wasn't going to die

Erza let go of Natsu.

"I assume you're taking the necessary precautions right?" asked Erza with a raised eye brow.

"Sure, I guess," said Natsu more confused then ever.

"Then we should celebrate!" Erza said grabbing a drink.

"To Natsu and Lucy!"

The guild erupted into cheers.

"Kampai!"

'Everyone is acting so weird today,' thought Natsu.

* * *

Lucy put down her pencil and stretched. 'I am finally done writing for today' Lucy thought with a smile on her face. She went into her closet and got dressed. 'I wonder why Natsu isn't here yet?' She thought. He isn't still mad about me kicking him out the window last night is he?'. Lucy finished dressing and left her house. She started to walk towards the guild. 'If he's mad I'll apologize'. 'It was his fault though'. 'He can't just sleep in my bed whenever he feels like it'.

As Lucy got closer to the guild the sound of voices cheering became louder. 'Why is everyone is so loud?' Lucy thought. 'Is it another holiday already?'

Lucy opened the guild doors and stepped in.

"Minna, Ohayo!" said Lucy with a smile on her face.

The whole guild turned to look at her.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted at once.

Lucy looked confused.

Levy ran up to hug her friend.

"Lu-chan!, congratulations!" said Levy

"Levy-chan?" asked Lucy. What is going on?

"Lucy!" said Erza as she walked up to join the hug.

"Erza?" Lucy was even more confused.

"Lucy, I always knew!"said Mira as she joined the hug as well.

Lucy pulled away from the hug.

"Congratulations on your relationship with Natsu!" said Levy and Mira, eyes sparkling.

"Wait? What?!"

Juvia walked up to Lucy, a big smile on her face.

"Juvia supports your relationship!" said Juvia, "Gray-sama is now Juvia's!"

Lucy backed away, waving her hands in front of her face.

"No, no you got it all wrong" said Lucy, deeply embarrassed

"What do you mean, Lucy?" asked the girls

"I am not in a relationship with Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

The guild stopped celebrating.

Natsu looked confused

"Hey minna, why'd you stop?" asked Natsu.

Natsu spotted Lucy.

"Oh, hey Lucy"

Lucy ran over and grabbed his ear.

"Oi, Oi, that hurts Lucy!" said Natsu trying to remove Lucy's hand.

Lucy glared at him.

"What did you tell them Natsu?!" Lucy growled

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Natsu replied. "Just let go of my ear!"

"Did you tell them we were dating?!" Lucy asked, pulling on his ear harder. "We're not dating!"

"But Lu-chan" asked Levy confused. "Didn't you sleep with Natsu last night?"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"No you got it all wrong!" said Lucy, letting go of Natsu.

Everyone thought they slept together.

"We didn't sleep together!"

"Yes, we did," said Natsu, rubbing his ear.

Lucy turned to glare at him.

"No, we didn't!" Lucy growled through her clenched teeth. Her face was felt like it was on fire.

"Lucy..."

Erza decided to speak up.

"Were you trying to keep this a secret from us?"

The guild erupted into chatters. Who was telling the truth?

Lucy slapped her head in frustration.

"No, We didn't sleep with each other," Lucy restated. This was giving her a headache

"But we did-"

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy shouted, glaring at him. This was only getting more confusing.

Natsu gulped. He was only telling the truth. Why was she so mean? He decided to stay quiet.

Lucy turned to the guild.

"Look everyone, We didn't sleep with each other" said Lucy, still red faced. "We only laid in the same bed and slept. We didn't doing anything."

Lucy waited for the guild's reaction.

To her relief. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before this all began.

Lucy sighed and went over to her usual seat in the bar.

'What a morning' She thought.

"Mira, can I have some breakfast please?" asked Lucy.

"Okay," said Mirajane with her head drooping.

Lucy almost felt sad for her. Almost.

Natsu sat next to Lucy.

"Lucy~" said Natsu, wrapping his arm around Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "What is it Natsu?" she asked.

"What were they talking about?"

Lucy turned to look at him. She looked confused. "Huh?"

"The guild," said Natsu. "We sleep together all the time don't we?"

"Why were they confused?" He asked.

"That's because they thought we-" Lucy stopped herself. Her face turning red from embarrassment. She did not want to talk about why the guild thought they were _sleeping together_. She did not want to explain to him what that particular phrase meant.

"Well?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-N-Nothing," Lucy stuttered.

"Where's Gray? I haven't seen him yet." Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

Natsu leaned in. Their faces almost touching.

Lucy blushed harder.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Natsu.

Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"B-Because...It's embarrassing..."

Natsu leaned back onto his own chair.

His face had a look of confusion before it changed to realization.

Natsu leaned towards Lucy, his face inches away from her ear. With a smirk on his face he asked.

"Were they talking about sex?"


	2. Bonus Chapter

Natsu left the guild grumbling. Just moments ago he was slapped across the face by non other than Lucy. After he had asked a simple question, she proceeded to smack him and stomp out of the guild. 'Boy, was she angry,' thought Natsu, rubbing his swollen cheek. 'Maybe I should apologize.'

* * *

Lucy walked towards her apartment, fuming. 'Stupid Natsu,' thought Lucy. First, he sneaks into her room without her permission and sleeps with her. Then, he tells the guild that they're sleeping together! Lucy blushed at that last thought. "Why did he have to say it like that?" Lucy sighed.

Couldn't he have been more specific. He could have said, 'Hey everyone, Lucy and I sleep together!'. Lucy shook her head. 'No, that could still be misinterpreted'. He could have just said nothing. Just walk into the guild with that stupid grin on his face, fight with Gray, and pick a mission. If he had done that, they could have both been on a mission by now!

Lucy reached her apartment and stood outside. She desperately needed rent money, and a few extra jewels on hand for herself. 'What should I do now?' She thought. She could find Natsu, demand him to apologize for his behavior so that they could go on a mission, but no, she was stubborn.

'If I see him right now, I might knock his stupid head off of his body' she thought bitterly.

'Guess I better go find Gray or Erza.'

Lucy looked up at her window.

Seriously! Why does he always have to use her window to get in?

Lucy sighed.

'I should install iron bars outside my window'.

* * *

Gray walked, slowly back towards the guild.

He cursed under his breath.

Six long hours, but no luck. He had been walking the streets of Magnolia, asking women if they wanted to sleep with him. He must have asked 10, no 20, no, 50 women by now! Everyone of them had either slapped him or called him a pervert and rejected him. Most of the time, both.

He rubbed his red cheek, considering his options. He could continue asking random women and risk getting his face damaged further, or he could ask some women at the guild. But who?

Gray walked to a nearby park bench and sat down. 'Let see,' he thought. 'Who should I ask?'

Lucy was out of the question. He doubt she was the type of girl he would do _it_with more than one guy. He could ask Levy, but no. He didn't really wanted to risk getting murdered by Jet and Droy and of course, Gajeel. 'What about Cana?' He thought. That could work, but then he would have to deal with Gildartz. Turning into a million little pieces is not very fun.

He could also ask Erza, but that was like betting your life. If she says 'yes', all was well. If she said 'no'...she wouldn't say no. She would do something much more painful. Of course there is Wendy, but she is too young. He was not the type guy who would ruin a girl's innocence. There's also Lisanna and Mira, but then he would have to deal with the overprotective brother. You're pretty much guaranteed to get your ass handed to you if you messed around with his sisters. He knew what Elfman was capable of. Lastly, there was Evergreen. However, one wrong move and he would risk being turned to stone.

Gray grabbed his head in frustration. 'Isn't there any girl who would sleep with him?' he thought. 'I can't let Natsu win!'

Just then he spotted the one person he had missed. 'This could be my chance!' Gray thought with determination. He stood up and started to run towards that person.

"Oi! Juvia!"

* * *

Lucy walked through Magnolia, her head drooping. 'Erza is too busy and I can't find Gray' She thought. How is she suppose to pay her rent now? It was due in two days. 'Stupid Natsu.' Lucy thought, 'this is all his fault.'

Lucy started to walk towards the guild. Maybe one of her guild mates could take her with them on a mission. Seeing as how her own team 'busy'.

Just then she spotted Gray running towards her at blinding speeds.

"Gray?!"

Gray grabbed Lucy's shoulders while panting for air.

"Gray, where have you been?" asked Lucy, shocked to see her teammate.

"Quick Lucy, where is Natsu?!" Gray asked, frantically.

"W-What? I don't know!" Lucy replied.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked. "And why do you need to see Natsu?"

Gray smirked.

"I need to tell Natsu that we're even now!" Gray said, proudly

Lucy blinked a few times.

"What are you talking about?"

Gray then spotted Natsu who was walking over to them.

"Hey guys," Natsu greeted them. "Hows it going?"

Lucy huffed and turned away from Natsu, pouting.

"Aww, C'mon Lucy," pleaded Natsu. "You're still mad?"

"Yes!" Lucy retorted.

"I only asked a question!"

"You did not only ask a _question_!" said Lucy as she turned to look at him. "You purposely humiliated me in front of the guild.

Natsu smirked. "I only told them I slept with you," he replied nonchalantly. "I wasn't lying or anything."

Lucy growled

"You made it sound like we-" said Lucy, but she was cut off.

"Lucy be quiet for a second." said Gray, deranged smile still present on his face.

Gray turned to Natsu.

"We're even now Natsu!" Gray gloated. "I also slept with Juvia!"

Natsu looked confused while Lucy looked embarrased.

"That not something to be proud of!" said Lucy, a hint of pink present on her cheeks.

"Yes it is Lucy!" Gray replied.

"It proves that I am now even with Natsu"

Natsu blinked a few times, before bursting out laughing.

Gray looked confused at Natsu. "What's so funny?" Gray asked

"Gray, Natsu was lying," said Lucy with her hands on her hips. "We didn't sleep together. At least, not how you thought."

Gray look dumfounded.

"This is hilarious!" said Natsu, rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Gray and Lucy in unison.

Gray ran over and grabbed Natsu. "I haven't eaten anything all day because of you!" Gray shouted, furious.

Natsu just kept laughing.

"I have asked so many women." Gray said as he loosened his grip. "The pain, the misery, the humiliation."

Gray let go of Natsu and started to sulk.

Natsu finished laughing and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy raising an eyebrow. "I haven't forgiven you, yet."

Natsu turned his head slightly to look at her. He grinned.

"Yes you have, your rent's due tomorrow." said Natsu as he started to walk off again. "Erza isn't here and Ice queen doesn't look like he would be much help."

"We'll do a mission tomorrow when Happy gets back," said Natsu as he walked in the direction of the guild.

Lucy growled, but eventually gave up. 'He's right,' she thought. 'Guess he's forgiven.'

Lucy sighed and turned towards the sulking Gray.

"A whole day... wasted." Gray muttered. "Damn Flame head."

"Gray, you should go apologize to Juvia." said Lucy in a soft tone.

Gray looked at her confused.

"Why?"

Lucy glared at him.

"Because you used her for your competition with Natsu," Lucy stated.

Gray looked confused, before registering what she had just said.

"Oh, I didn't sleep with her." Gray stated.

Lucy looked shocked.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, I lied," said Gray

"I tried to ask her, but she just fainted."

* * *

Natsu walked towards the guild, grinning.

'Today was such a fun day' He thought as he approached the guild building.

'But there's just one more thing that could make it better.'

Natsu pushed opened the guild doors.

He stepped inside and took a deep breath.

"Hey Guys! Gray slept with Juvia!"


End file.
